


whisper it into my skin

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Coda, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “C’mere,” he says when they get back to the flat, pulling Callum to him where he’s backed against the kitchen counter. Callum leans down for the kiss, mouths touching and pressed, touching and pressed, like a dance they’re perfected. A song they never get sick of. “Alright?”
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	whisper it into my skin

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous request at Tumblr, asking to see the boys first intimate reaction after Ben's implant is turned on. Pretty much follows straight from the scene where Ben hears Callum in the hospital.
> 
> (I was doing some reading about implants and what sounds are like after the first activation and basically everyone can have different responses. I'm not sure what Eastenders is going with, it feels like Ben's hearing is pretty much back to normal straight away - which apparently is possible?
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to address that in regards to this because it follows the sentiment that Ben's hearing - with the implant - is very good now. But I welcome any Deaf or Hard of Hearing people to absolutely correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks so much xx)

Ben can see the edge to Callum’s smile as they leave the hospital, can see how it never really reaches his eyes. He can feel the stammering reluctance of Callum’s touch, the way his whole self shutters, with parts closed off. It’s not how he thought this would go - getting his hearing back, finding himself again.

Being with Callum and being himself.

“C’mere,” he says when they get back to the flat, pulling Callum to him where he’s backed against the kitchen counter. Callum leans down for the kiss, mouths touching and pressed, touching and pressed, like a dance they’re perfected. A song they never get sick of. “Alright?”

“Course I am,” Callum says, and Ben smiles when the sound filters through to him. His arms are around Ben’s shoulders, and Ben’s are around Callum’s waist, and they’re like an intricate knot. Rope coiling and rolling and tangled together. “What about you?”

“I’m good. I’m really good.”

“No headache, ears okay?”

“I’m good,” Ben insists, again, tipping his head up for another kiss. Callum’s still quiet and withdrawn and Ben knows there’s something going on with him. Callum’s like second skin for Ben now, he feels it when something’s not right. “I’m glad it was you today. Y’know, your voice that I heard.”

“Me too. I’m sorry I wasn’t there - ”

“Stop. I get it. You were there in the end, that’s all that matters.”

Ben hopes that’s all this is. Callum’s just trying to settle in to a new job, trying to juggle that, and his brother, as well as Ben’s surgery. It’s a lot for him to cope with. “You happy?” Callum asks in a low voice, a hand up to cup Ben’s face, play at Ben’s ear. Ben keens into it.

“So happy.”

Ben pulls him in again, bodies flush together, Callum’s meat and muscle and curves crowding Ben and pressed to Ben; heating him all over. Ben’s hands find the curve of Callum’s arse as they kiss, and when Ben pulls him in and rocks against him he hears it. That sound.

That low, groaning rumble from deep in Callum’s throat and Ben feels it like a jolt of electricity. He breaks the kiss to let out a panting laugh.

“Ben?”

“Jesus, I almost forgot what you sound like,” Ben says, watching Callum’s eyes go dark before he’s stealing another rough kiss that dissolves into his grazing, biting mouth going down Ben’s chin to his throat, sucking in the flesh. “No, no,” Ben says after long enough that he knows it will mark, “Let me.”

Callum lets Ben turn him around, settles into the counter as Ben starts to undo his fly. Callum’s breaths are short and ragged, wet around the edges, and when Ben gets a hand around his half hard cock he cries out and makes Ben laugh again.

“That ain’t setting a mood,” Callum teases, but he’s smiling as Ben comes in for a quick kiss.

“Sorry, babe, just missed it.” They kiss again as Ben’s stroking Callum, getting full and warm and wet and his head falling back with his impatience. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Ben tells him, watching all the lines of him, listening to those sounds, those ah ah ahs that Ben forced out of him, that he can’t help make because of Ben.

“I wanna hear you,” Ben says, and he’s getting on his knees, keeping a grip on Callum’s shirt as he takes him in his mouth.

“Ben,” Callum gasps as his hand twists in Ben’s hair, pulling just enough to cause a sting. “Fuck, Ben, please, please.”

Ben works him over; licking and stroking and taking him deep, over and over until Callum’s thighs are shaking and all the sounds he’s making are just a garbled mess to Ben’s new ears. Callum tries to get him off but Ben holds him in place and refuses to move - feeling Callum shudder under his hand, seeing his eyes roll back, smelling and tasting Callum on his tongue and hearing him, hearing him as he calls Ben’s name over, and over.

“That was amazing,” Ben says as he stands again, nestling into Callum where he’s draped against the counter.

“Think that’s my line,” Callum says with a little smirk, and Ben laughs.

“Glad you agree.”

Callum takes Ben’s face in both hands to kiss him again, to run a flat hand back over Ben’s head and through his ear. To play at Ben’s ear, touch ghosting over his implant. “Gotta get you in my bed. Return the favour.”

“Mmm,” Ben murmurs into his chest, wrapping his arms around Callum tighter. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
